


Skinny Love

by 5secondsof_shutyourmouth (JoGarnz)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Depression, High School, Lashton - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoGarnz/pseuds/5secondsof_shutyourmouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.<br/>"hey fatty, how many more cookies can you fit in your mouth?"<br/>2.<br/>"luke, you're still eating?"<br/>3.<br/>"just call me ahab. i heard he hunts white whales too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey, Fatty

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda the start of my first work on here. Yay! It is short, but the other chapters will be longer. I hope you guys like it :)  
> Other side note: temporary title unless I can't find something better.

It started in primary school. Luke was only ten years old.  
He had always struggled with fitting in. Growing up with two older brothers made him shy, and a shy young boy was never good news. He never had the courage to talk to others and make new friends, leaving him alone most of the time. This also meant there was no one there to stand up for him when he needed it.  
His problems started with a slow build-up. It went from being ignored to the occasional harsh word in his direction, and steadily got worse from there. He didn't mind at first, they were just mean kids, but the words built up.  
The first time Luke actually remembered what the bullies told him was at lunch. Fourth and fifth years had lunch together, sharing the cafeteria for their allotted time. This didn't bother Luke much because he usually sat by himself at a small table in the corner. He didn't have any friends to sit with, but that didn't stop him from enjoying his time away from class. After all, there was a very nice view out the window from where he sat. The only downside was the group next to him.  
See, there was a bigger table right next to his and the fifth years had taken over that table since the first day of school. Everyone knew it was their table. Luke didn't mind all that much because if he didn't bother them, they didn't bother him. Even if a few boys at the table sometimes made jokes about him and the girls sometimes laughed, it didn't bother him enough to make him actually move or anything.  
Today was not one of those days.  
Luke was busy finishing his lunch - one that, who cares if his mother packed it for him - when the taunting suddenly started up from that table.  
"Hey Fatty, how many more cookies can you fit in your mouth?" A taller boy called over to him. Luke looked over to see the girls giggling and the boy receiving approving pats on the back from his mates. "Have you got any more so we can count?"  
Luke looked back down at his table, trying to avoid their eyes. The cookie in his hand found its way back into the blue Chips Ahoy bag, and was soon stuffed back into his lunch box.  
That night, Luke requested that his mother not pack anymore cookies in his lunch.


	2. Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\.   
> "hey fatty, how many more cookies can you fit in your mouth?"  
> 2\.   
> "luke, you're still eating?"  
> 3\.   
> "just call me ahab. i heard he hunts white whales too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the formatting errors now. I can't seem to get the spacing to separate correctly. So, it's a bit bunched up, but I hope you like it all the same. 
> 
> P.S: I cringe at the chapter title too, but this is the only thing I could come up with so....

Luke knew he shouldn't believe them.  
There was a saying - "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me." He used to always hear it from his mum growing up when she overheard his older brothers calling him names. They would get in trouble, and he would get kind words about how words could never hurt you.  
I guess no one ever told her that she was wrong.  
Words seemed to hurt him more than anything else right now. They swirled around him, suffocating him at every breath. Even now, with his family in the room, he couldn't shake those awful words from his head.  
"Are you excited for the first day of school, Luke?" His dad asked from across the table.  
No, absolutely not, he thought. I am not ready to go back to that awful place, I am not ready to start at a new school with people older than me, and I am not ready to face Josh and his thick-headed friends. Instead Luke looked up from the food he was pushing around his plate and said, "Yeah, dad. It should be interesting." Right, interesting. What new words have they learned in middle school? How many new faces would be laughing at him in the crowds?  
Luke was starting sixth grade in the morning, and his family was having a nice dinner together to 'celebrate'. Which basically meant that his brothers were home for dinner and his mother had spent time on cooking a proper meal. Unfortunately, it was a proper meal that he couldn't enjoy.  
Luke was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed the rest of his family clearing the room with their dirty dishes. He just kept staring at the food that was sitting on his plate mocking him. He already felt sick to his stomach with all the thoughts in his head, he couldn't handle stuffing food down his throat at the same time.  
"Luke, you're still eating?" His mother had walked back into the room to grab the salad bowl to see her son with a nearly full plate of food still in front of him.  
"What?" His head snaps up at her words before glancing back down at his plate. "Oh, um n-no. I- this is my second plate, and I thought I was hungry enough, but I'm not. Sorry, I'll take care of it-".  
 _Lies. You're lying to your own mother._  
"Alright, honey." And she finished clearing the table while Luke scampered off in to the kitchen. He scraped the food off his plate and into the garbage, all the while his mind running over one sentence.  
 _"You're still eating Luke?"_  
No, not anymore.


End file.
